the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG/July-October 2019
← Previous (March-June 2019) July 2, 2019 Suses chatted with the community. His microphone was broken by Phil, so he spoke in plain text rather than dialogue boxes. July 3, 2019 The Archivist delivered a letter to the Clockwork Concierge, and the Concierge spoke with Manfred about it. July 4, 2019 The Scrying Orb produced another vision, a sneak peek of The Iron Hood. Later, the Clockwork Concierge held a meeting with Kammesennin to discuss The Archivist's letter. July 8, 2019 (Discord) The Clockwork Concierge and Suses revealed the exact hour for the release date of the Picnic Panic DLC and its soundtrack. July 8, 2019 (Twitch) TwoCPlus ran a speedrun of The Messenger for a Games Done Quick Community Spotlight, which was streamed on Twitch. The actual Shopkeeper dropped by and interjected with his own commentary in the Twitch chat. As TwoCPlus traveled through the beginning portion of the Tower of Time, The Shopkeeper complained that his dialogue in the Tower of Time-summoning cutscene got skipped. After TwoCPlus traveled past the Tower of Time statue of The Iron Hood, The Shopkeeper noted that it was the same person as the one from the Money Sink. Just before TwoCPlus engaged in the Arcane Golem boss fight, The Shopkeeper declared a one-on-one battle between himself and TwoCPlus. When Wombada asked The Shopkeeper if he was allowed to open the cabinet, The Shopkeeper forbade it. As TwoCPlus traveled through the second Manfred chase sequence, The Shopkeeper complained that the stream lacked enough Pitou. As TwoCPlus began the Manfred boss fight, The Shopkeeper continued to complain about his dialogue being totally ignored. After TwoCPlus defeated Manfred, The Shopkeeper berated Manfred's brutal treatment. After TwoCPlus defeated Barma'thazël, The Shopkeeper insulted Barma'thazël with a pun. After TwoCPlus completed the cutscene involving Soldier's death, GundamJehutyKai accused The Shopkeeper for being the one responsible for Soldier's death. The Shopkeeper deflected the blame. July 9, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge had Kammesennin deliver The Archivist's scroll a day earlier than scheduled. After the scroll was deciphered by the community, and in reference to the final line of the scroll, the Clockwork Concierge brought attention to The Artificer's newly-released blog post on the official website, which revealed more lore about The Artificer himself. July 10, 2019 Rainbowdragoneyes delivered the Picnic Panic OST to the official server. July 11, 2019 (Discord) On the release day of the Picnic Panic DLC, the Clockwork Concierge and Suses conversed a little bit with the community. July 11, 2019 (Twitch) Soleil streamed her first runthrough of the Picnic Panic DLC on Twitch. The Shopkeeper dropped by to offer a couple of comments. When Soleil began the trip towards Bamboo Creek's Big Time Shard to farm lots of money to afford toys from The Craftsman's Corner, The Shopkeeper commented on the amount of time it would take. Soleil asked The Shopkeeper how long the DLC would be, but The Shopkeeper did not give a time estimate. Soleil opted to do a runthrough of Picnic Panic where she attempted not to kill any Voodkins. As Soleil was traveling through Fire Mountain and passed by some Flamethrow Voodkins, The Shopkeeper commented on the hypocrisy of not killing Flamethrow Voodkins even though she would kill enemies such as Tropical Ranged Kappa. July 12, 2019 The community and Clockwork Concierge held extremely lengthy conversations and negotiations about raising the interaction cap for more Time Shards. The community eventually chose not to raise the interaction cap. The Concierge also inquired if the community would prefer for the next opening of #the-shop text channel to occur when the community accumulated 5,000 or 6,000 Time Shards. The most expensive available upgrade (The Jukebox) costed 5,000 Time Shards, but the two other available upgrades (The Letter H and Pitouette) costed 3,000 Time Shards each. So the community could either wait until 5,000 Time Shards, in which The Shopkeeper would arrive slightly earlier, or they could wait until 6,000 Time Shards, in an attempt to purchase the two cheaper upgrades in one go, rather than just one upgrade. A vote was arranged for the community to choose between 5,000 or 6,000, and the majority voted to wait until 6,000. log to be added later, it's extremely long. July 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge posted a free Steam code for The Messenger. JustDenys1, who did not own the game, very happily claimed the code. July 17, 2019 Suses revealed that Pitou is actually bulletproof. July 18, 2019 Colos purchased tickets for him and Suses to attend Manfred's cloud-tasting event. Later, the Clockwork Concierge had trouble turning on his microphone (dialogue boxes) for a bit, then after fixing it, he went on to explain that the 4th opening of #the-shop text channel would occur soon. July 19, 2019 Suses officially announced that Colos bought the two of them tickets to attend Manfred's cloud-tasting event. The community accumulated 6,000 Time Shards, which triggered the 4th opening of #the-shop text channel. Tommy The Lucky One (a.k.a. StrawB) was selected to be "The Messenger," and he participated in Chapter 2 of the text adventure, obtaining "The Letter E." Afterwards, he purchased "The Letter H" and "Pitouette," dedicating the purchase of "Pitouette" to Babushka. Purchasing "The Letter H" resulted in an upgrade called "The Letters A & U" to appear in the shop's talent tree, while purchasing "Pitouette" resulted in an upgrade called "Beach Oracle" to appear in the shop's talent tree. Suses gave sage advice and revealed he had once touched the shop cabinet before. Later, the community noticed that Sabout started drawing Pitouette. July 22, 2019 Sabout released his drawing of Pitouette. Pitouette also became a server emote. July 29, 2019 An opt-in "ARG" role was implemented into the server. The Clockwork Concierge revealed that he once dressed up as a pirate while playing with "the kids" while they were hiding from The Fleshmancer. Talking about "the kids" saddened the Concierge, but he was comforted by Suses. August 8, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge awarded "The Letter R" in celebration of 2,000 total members joining the Discord server. He also revealed that The Fleshmancer was responsible for destroying the moon in one of the timelines, and the message was quickly deleted by SaboTeam. August 12, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge and Suses wished OHSHIET a "happy birthday." August 14, 2019 Suses made brief small talk with the community. August 15, 2019 A few members of the community were confused how many accumulated Time Shards were necessary in order to trigger the next shop opening, since the cheapest available upgrade (The Jukebox) costed 5,000 Time Shards, while the other two available upgrades (The Letters A & U, and Beach Oracle) costed 7,500 Time Shards each. The Clockwork Concierge clarified that the next shop opening would require 7,500 Time Shards. August 16, 2019 Kammesennin was struggling in real life to afford extremely crucial car repairs, and his car was necessary to maintain his job, his major source of income. Kammesennin was at risk of losing his home and livelihood, so he advertised his Twitch stream in which he would stream a Mega Man marathon with donation incentives in hopes he could raise enough money to repair his car. Around 46 minutes into the stream, Sabotage Studio donated Kammesennin $1,000, with an accompanying message that stated "Thanks for everything." (The donation went off twice, but was only meant to go off once.) This donation put Kammesennin over the $600 goal, giving him enough money to repair his car. Kammesennin was extremely stunned and extremely grateful for the gift. August 25, 2019 Kammesennin pinged and thanked SaboTeam for providing him with the means to repair his car. In a joking manner, Suses was offended for being excluded from the ping. Suses and the Clockwork Concierge expressed SaboTeam's love. August 30, 2019 The Messenger's first birthday was celebrated. Sabotage announced SaboCup, a speedrunning tournament with prizes for both expert and casual players. September 3, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge announced that ZerolagGaming would be speedrunning The Messenger at DreamHack Montreal 2019. Although the community accumulated 7,500 Time Shards, The Shopkeeper announced he would open the shop next week's Friday instead of the current week's Friday. September 10, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge announced that the 5th opening of the shop would occur September 13, and that there would be news from The Archivist. September 12, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge chatted a bit with the community. September 13, 2019 The community accumulated 7,500 Time Shards, which triggered the 5th opening of #the-shop text channel. Ashes was selected to be "The Messenger," and The Shopkeeper gave "The Jukebox" as a free upgrade. Unlocking "The Jukebox" resulted in an upgrade called "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2" to appear in the shop's talent tree, an upgrade that costed 1,000 Time Shards. Ashes asked what the purpose of collecting the letters was. The Shopkeeper explained that collecting and then unscrambling all of the letters was necessary in order to summon The Archivist once again, and that the mystery word would not be "TUHWERA." The Shopkeeper asked if Ashes was interested in breaking the Scrying Orb to see whether it contained anything, and after a community discussion, Ashes opted to keep the orb intact. Ashes purchased "The Letters A & U" and "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2," dedicating the purchase of "Rambling of a Lost Soul - Chapter 2" to their best friend, starryeyedninja. This page is not up-to-date. ← Previous (March-June 2019) Category:ARG Category:Lore